Victor G: Utajony
by MoraHelena
Summary: Harry Potter, powszechnie uznany za zmarłego, ukrywa się przed Magicznym Światem pod zmienionym nazwiskiem, wychowywany przez kuzyna swojego ojca. Do walki z Lordem Voldemortem staje nowa, nieznana dotychczas organizacja. W Hogwarcie pojawia się tajemniczy, szesnastoletni Victor Gallagher. Non-canon, OC, nie shash.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

_"Break this bittersweet spell on me _

_lost in the arms of destiny"_

_Apocalyptica_

Różnorodne promienie zaklęc prezentowały się w pełnej gamie kolorów, poczynając od chłodnych barw, kończąc na ciepłych, wręcz gorących. Błękity i purpury przeplatały się z żółciami i zieleniami; pojawiały się i znikały, rodząc jęki i krzyki.

Kurz walki unosił się coraz wyżej, ponad budynki sklepów i mieszkań na Ulicy Pokątnej.

Nikt z walczących nie był w stanie stwierdzic, kto wygrywa. Szala zwycięstwa kilkakrotnie zmieniała położenie. Walka trwała zdecydowanie zbyt długo.

Dwie ze stron wiedziały o szkicowych planach przeciwników.

Każda ze stron była przygotowana.

Dwie ze stron nie wiedziały o istnieniu trzeciej.

Wysoka, zakapturzona postac zwinnie uniknęła nadlatującego zaklęcia, zaatakowała z półobrotu, tnąc błyszczącym ostrzem miecza. Głośny dźwięk łamanych kości przycmiła ogólna wrzawa; przeciągły krzyk wydobywający się z ust Śmierciożercy słychac było tylko na chwilę, niezauważalnie wtopił się w bitwę.

Postac nie zatrzymała się jednak, odwróciła wzrok, skoczyła, cięła ponownie. Wirowała wśród walczących, obierała kierunek, myląc przeciwników. Doskonale wiedziała jak atakowac, jak unikac wymierzanych w nią, lub zagubionych zaklęc. Zdawała się byc przygotowana na wszystko. Miecz świstał, błyszczał, odbijając kolorowe światła.

Szala drgnęła, poruszyła się pewniej.

Do zakapturzonej postaci dołączyła druga, trzecia... szósta, żadna nie używała różdżek, w pewnych dłoniach trzymając zdobione rękojeści mieczów. Walka zawrzała na nowo, niosąc za sobą coraz więcej poległych i rannych.

Czarne kaptury osłaniały ich twarze; skórzane, przetarte kurtki uwieńczone matowymi klamrami na pierwszy rzut oka dawały mylne wrażenie ograniczania ruchów. Dokładniejsza obserwacja pozwoliłaby na dostrzeżenie prawdziwej funkcjonalności oraz głębokich śladów użytkowania, potwierdzających wygodę. Ciężkie buty zamiatały zakurzony bruk, którego powierzchnia w coraz większym stopniu pokrywała się czerwoną cieczą.

Pojawiali się znikąd, wiedzieli jak zaskakiwac ofiarę. Zdawali się miec w tym wprawę.

W dźwięku walki zaczęły przebijac się pierwsze, ciche pyknięcia towarzyszące deportacji. Tym razem każdy wiedział, dla kogo walka stała się porażką. Śmierciożercy z pośpiechem opuszczali Ulicę, każdy z nich czuł przeszywający ból w miejscu Znaku na nadgarstku. Dowiedział się. Wzywał. Był wściekły.

- Zatrzymajcie ich! Zatrzymajcie kogo się da, do cholery! - wrzasnął wysoki auror o szarych, postrzępionych włosach z jednym sztucznym okiem, które rozglądało się we wszystkie możliwe strony. Po chwili doskoczył do nieprzytomnego Śmierciożercy, łapiąc go za przegub; zakuł go w antymagiczne kajdany. Śmierciożerca jęknął tylko przeciągle, padając głową w uliczny brud. Z jego prawego boku wciąż sączyła się świeża krew.

Ulica pustoszała.

Po tajemniczych postaciach w czarnych kapturach oraz błyszczących mieczach nie został ślad.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore wywierał wrażenie niezwykle spokojnego.

Jego nadzwyczajnie niebieskie oczy znad okularów połówek obserwowały sytuację, mającą miejsce w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Patrzył na panujące poruszenie, niebezpieczną mieszaninę złości, zaskoczenia, radości, przęjęcia i wielu innych, odrębnych emocji wypływających z postaw i zachowan członków zebrania. Jedni przekrzykiwali siebie nawzajem, drudzy prowadzili przepełnione szczęściem dyskusje. On zatopił się w myślach.

- Widzieliście ich? Dosłownie skopali im zady. Uciekali, aż miło! - Mężczyzna w średnim wieku o ciemnych, kanciarskich oczach i włosach, które już dawno zatraciły swą młodzieńczą gęstośc zaśmiał się chrapliwie, kiwając głową.

- Nie ciesz się tak, Dung. Nie wiesz kim są ci ludzie i o co im chodzi - zauważył wysoki posiadacz rudych włosów, opadając na krzesło dwa miejsca obok.

- Ludzie? To istne maszyny z mieczami, żadne zaklęcie się ich nie imało! - dodała różowowłosa z zadziornym uśmiechem. - Byli niesamowici!

Blondyn o zielonych oczach ze świeżą raną na policzku, spojrzał na nią łagodnie, kiwając głową, przyznając jej tym samym rację.

- Raczej podejrzani. Nie ufałbym im - wtrącił z przekąsem ten obok Dunga.

- Niesamowici, czy podejrzani, pomogli nam. I to bardzo. Nie chcę nawet pomyślec, co by się stało, gdyby nie ich pojawienie - powiedział mężczyzna o długich, czarnych włosach i oczach w równie ciemnym odcieniu. Prawą dłoń trzymał na lewej, tę z kolei oplatał świeżo założony bandaż, na którym pojawił się wyraźny ślad krwi.

- Muszę przyznac ci rację, Syriuszu, przewaga popleczników była druzgocąca - do pomieszczenia wszedł łysy auror wraz z mężczyzną posiadającym sztuczne oko. - Poległo czterech młodych aurorów, jest wielu rannych. Gdyby nie oni, liczba ta byłaby jeszcze bardziej przytłaczająca. Albusie?

Albus Dumbledore spojrzał na Kingsleya Shacklebolta z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Jego umysł wciąż przeplatały myśli; łączył wydarzenia z przeszłości z aktualnymi, szukał prawidłowej odpowiedzi na nurtujące wszystkich pytanie. Rozmyślanie zrodziło kilkadziesiąt nowych pytań. Albus Dumbledore niespodziewanie wstał, szurając różnokolorową szatą, rozplótł złączone dłonie, kładąc je na drewnianym blacie stołu. Wszystkie pary oczu skierowały się na jego barwną postac. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała wyczekująca cisza.

- Moi drodzy - zaczął spokojnym głosem, spoglądając na twarze członków zebrania. - Wczorajsza dzień był dla nas próbą, w której każdy z was wykazał się męstwem i odwagą. Dziękuję wam za to - starzec zamknął na chwilę oczy, otworzył je - Wiem, że każdego z was męczy jedno, konkretne pytanie. Mogę was jedynie zapewnic, że wszystko jest pod moją kontrolą. Postacie w kapturach walczą z naszym przeciwnikiem. Kingsley, mój drogi - siwobrody zwrócił się do stojącego obok aurora. Ściszył głos. - Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiac. Na osobności.

Auror kiwnął znacząco głową. Uprzednio żegnając się ze wszystkimi Albus Dumledore oraz Kingsley Shacklebolt opuścili Kwaterę Główną wśród zielonych płomieni wydobywających się z kominka.

Na Grimmuald Place 12 ponownie zagościło poruszenie.

* * *

Przed południem w sklepie Hawk & Lizard jest niewielu klientów. Nieliczni spacerują po ogromnej, przestronnej oraz jasnej hali, oglądając pożądany przez siebie sprzęt. Ich spokojny chód odbijał się echem od dwóch, całkowicie przeszklonych ścian, z których rozciągał się obszerny widok na Londyn. Miasto oświetlane promieniami słońca, odbijającymi się od spokojnej tafli Tamizy wyglądał niesamowicie pięknie. Wielu klientów zachwycało się okazałymi widokami, na które pozwalało wysokie położenie hali wystawowej.

Blask przedzierający się zza szyb odbijał się od wypolerowanych masek motocykli, stojących w idealnie równym rzędzie. Ta częśc sklepu mieściła wyłącznie wystawę. Dolna kondygnacja, do której prowadziły metalowe schody była równie mocno oświetlona. Obok jednej z dwóch kremowo-szarych ścian ustawione były ogromne, metalowe oraz drewniane półki, na których lśniły różnokolorowe kaski. Druga ściana mieściła części oraz różnego rodzaju elementy przeznaczone do motocykli. Za okrągłą, wysoką ladą w samym centrum sklepu stała para młodych, widocznie znudzonych osób. Oboje mieli na sobie czarne koszulki z logiem sklepu.

- Idę na zaplecze, chcesz kawę, Angie? - wysoki brunet z ociąganiem podniósł się z zajmowanego fotela, po czym ziewnął przeciągle.

- Gdybyś był tak uprzejmy - niebieskooka o długich blond włosach posłała chłopakowi miły uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się do klienta, który podszedł do kasy.

Chłopak wyszedł zza lady, kierując się w stronę zaplecza, jednak w połowie drogi obrał kierunek prowadzący do stalowych drzwi z napisem "Ochrona".

- Te, Howe, kawy? - krzyknął przez drzwi, uprzednio w nie pukając. Usłyszał cichy stukot.

- Oliver! - zza drzwi przemówił gruby, lekko chrapliwy głos - Podwójną, jeśli łaska, dzięki.

Po wpisaniu kodu dostępu przekroczył próg zaplecza. Jego wzrok automatycznie spoczął na ekspresie do kawy. Doskoczył do niego w mgnieniu oka.

Zaplecze było duże, podzielone na dwa odrębne pomieszczenia. W pierwszym znajdowała się niewielka, ale funkcjonalna kuchnia, drugie zaś, pełniło rolę saloniku. Skórzane fotele, sofa oraz drewniany stolik były idealnym miejscem wypoczynku w przerwie pracy.

Kuchnia w jednej chwili wypełniła się aromatycznym zapachem. Gdy pierwszy kubek kawy był gotowy, Oliver złapał go z pożądaniem, odwracając się od ekspresu. Z zaskoczeniem zarejestrował fakt, że nie jest sam w pomieszczeniu. Na sofie leżało nieruchome, odwrócone tyłem ciało, które po chwili zachrapało głośno, przekręcając się na wąskiej, skórzanej powierzchni.

- Victor! Co ty tu, do cholery, robisz?! - krzyknął zaskoczony, wyrywając ze snu zdezorientowanego chłopaka. Sofa okazała się jednak zbyt wąska, a materiał zbyt śliski. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu zabrzmiał dźwięk upadającego ciała oraz przeciągły jęk.

- Oli, ty kretynie - warknął szatyn, zachrypłym głosem, z ociąganiem podnosząc się z podłogi. Gdy dotarł do fotela, opadł na niego z ulgą, rozmasowując stłuczony bok.

- Wybacz, kawy? - spytał z uśmiechem. W odpowiedzi usłyszał ciche prychnięcie oraz niewyraźne burknięcie, które zinterpretował jako "tak". Podszedł do stolika, kładąc na nim cztery kubki świeżo parzonej kawy. Usiadł na fotelu obok, w dłoni ściskając własny napój. Spojrzał na szatyna wymownym wzrokiem, domagając się odpowiedzi na zadane wcześniej pytanie. Victor opuścił wzrok.

- Pokłóciłem się z Alexem - odpowiedział, krzywiąc się wyraźnie. - Trochę przesadziłem - dodał, upijając łyk gorzkiego płynu. Oliver pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, po czym upewnił się, że drzwi są zamknięte.

- Domyślam się, że chodziło o wczorajszą walkę? - spytał ściszonym głosem. Szatyn potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy. - Nie powiedziałeś mu - kolejne, nieme potwierdzenie. - Przynajmniej wie, że tu jesteś? - tym razem w odpowiedzi został obrzucony niechętnym spojrzeniem. - To tak jakby twój ojciec, martwi się o ciebie, chociaż ...nie chciałbym byc w twojej skórze, kiedy cię znajdzie... spokojnie, już milczę.

Chwilę ciszy ponownie przerwał głos Olivera.

- Rozmawiałeś z Frankiem?

Victor kiwnął twierdząco głową.

- Tak, mówił, że się spisaliśmy, gratulacje, nie spocznijcie na tym, cwiczcie, większa praca nóg... - odparł bagatelizującym tonem, po czym zmienił temat. - Nie zgadniesz, ale nawet tym feniksom udało się zatrzymac kilku Sługusów.

Brunet zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

- Ślę najszczersze gratulacje w ich stronę - odparł, lecz po chwili spoważniał. - Twoi rodzice należeli do tego Zakonu, prawda?

Szatyn ponownie opuścił wzrok, wciąż gładząc powierzchnię stygnącego kubka.

- Twój ojciec chrzestny też do niego należy? - ciągnął brunet. - Widziałeś go wczoraj - to nie brzmiało jak pytanie.

Victor spojrzał na niego z lekkim wyrzutem.

- Widziałem - odparł po chwili - I co z tego? To coś zmieni?

Chłopak poderwał się nagle z fotela, podchodząc do szafki. Stał odwrócony tyłem, udając, że wygrzebuje z niej ostatnią paczkę cukru.

Znów wystarczyło słowo, napomknięcie. Jego myśli wkroczyły na niebezpieczny, grząski teren. Błądziły.

Od wczorajszego spotkania z Zakonem jego umysł przechodził właśnie taki etap. Co by było, gdyby...?

Gdyby co? Gdyby Alexander go nie znalazł; gdyby nie przyjął propozycji Dumbledora, zostawiając go pod jego opieką? Gdyby nie poznał Franka? Co, gdyby Świat Czarodziejów znał jego prawdziwe nazwisko?

Był zły na siebie, za wiązankę nierzeczywistych myśli, nierealnych pytań, które przelatywały przez jego umysł z prędkością światła.

Harry Potter nie istnieje! Zginął z rąk Lorda Voldemorta, mając zaledwie rok. Harry Potter nie żyje.

Istnieje Victor Gallagher.

- Victor - niepewny głos Olivera przebił się przez gęstą mgłę myśli, otrząsnął z zapomnienia. - Ty nie słodzisz.


	2. Chapter 2

_Witam._

_Na początku chciałabym podziękowac wszystkim, którzy czytają Victora Gallaghera, a szczególnie komentującym. Bardzo dziękuję za Wasze słowa, sprawiliście mi ogromną przyjemnośc. Szczerze zależy mi na Waszej opinii, dlatego zachęcam do komentowania._

_Chciałabym od razu uprzedzic, że rozdziały nie będą pojawiac się zbyt często, zwłaszcza z początkiem roku szkolnego. _

_Przepraszam również za brak c z kreską, ale mam z tym mały problem._

_Rozdział niesprawdzony._

**Rozdział 1**

With every passing day  
I'd be lying if I didn't say  
That I miss them all tonight

MCR

_W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Powietrze było ciężkie, nosiło w sobie ostry zapach spalenizny, drażniąc gardło i oczy. Wysoki mężczyzna o długich, czarnych włosach oddychał z trudem, co jakiś czas zanosząc się chrapliwym kaszlem. Przedzierał się przez zniszczone pomieszczenia z drżącą dłonią przyłożoną do ust. Czuł, że może zwymiotowac w każdym momencie._

_Co chwilę potykał się o roztrzaskane meble, drugą ręką szukając oparcia. Łzy napływały do jego morskich oczu, jeszcze bardziej pogarszając widocznośc. Otarł je wściekle, nie mógł pozwolic sobie na słabośc. Nie w tym momencie._

_Z trudem dotarł do schodów, machinalnie łapiąc za stalową poręcz. Wspinał się, wśród przeciągłego skrzypienia drewnianych stopni. Traktował ten dźwięk jako osobliwe ostrzeżenie. Nie słuchał._

_Na szczycie schodów potknął się o coś, wylądował na kolanach, dłońmi wyczuwając materiał swetra. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by na moment zabrakło mu powietrza. Słyszał wyłącznie przyśpieszony rytm własnego serca. Zaszlochał nerwowo, niemal histerycznie wpatrując się w nieruchome oblicze mężczyzny, oświetlane nikłym blaskiem księżyca, przedzierającym się przez okno. Blada poświata nadawała jego twarzy jeszcze bardziej nienaturalny wygląd._

_Dotknął chłodnej skóry na szyi._

_- Nie... - stęknął, chwytając zastygłą twarz w roztrzęsione dłonie. Nie zapanował nad łzami, niepohamowanie napływającymi do oczu. Z otępieniem wpatrywał się, jak krople spadają na zimną skórę, spływają, tworząc długie, mokre ślady. Patrzył w brązowe, zamarłe w przerażeniu oczy. - James, nie... Nie!_

_Mężczyzna gwałtownie odsunął się od ciała; zgiął, pochylając nad podłogą. Zwymiotował, krztusząc się łzami._

_Jego ciało zaniosło się nieprzyjemnym dreszczem, on sam nieprzytomnie wpatrywał się w podłogę. Nagle usłyszał dźwięk dochodzący z pomieszczenia obok. Pokoju Harry'ego. Przez moment odnosił wrażenie, że płacz dziecka był wyłącznie wymysłem jego wyobraźni, który stworzył w łudzącej nadziei. Wstał, niepewnie podpierając się ściany, gdy dźwięk stawał się coraz bardziej wyraźniejszy, donośniejszy, rozpaczliwy._

_Na progu leżało kolejne ciało. Twarz Lilly, niegdyś pogoda, z wiecznie radosnym, szczerym uśmiechem, teraz pokryta była ogniście czerwonymi włosami. Ręce wykrzywione były pod nienaturalnym kątem. Wiedział, że nie żyje. Odwrócił wzrok. Zabrakło mu łez._

_W kołysce siedział Harry; jego małe dłonie uczepione były drewnianych prętów, płakał głośno._

_Mężczyzna podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem, po czym wyjął z kołyski razem z niebieskim, pluszowym kocykiem. Płacz ucichł. Zielone, zaszklone oczy spoglądały na niego niepewnie, ze strachem. I wtedy zobaczył bliznę. Ciemna czerwień kontrastowała z bladym czołem. Wytarł delikatnie świeżą krew czystym skrawkiem koszuli._

_- Cii... Harry - wyszeptał przez ściśnięte gardło, okrzwając dziecko szczelniej kocem. _

_Odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, przyciskając go delikatnie do ciała, odwracając jego wzrok. Wychodząc, sam starał się nie spoglądac na ciała bliskich._

_Kiedy dotarł do wyważonych drzwi wyjściowych, niemal wybiegł z domu, prowadzony powiewem świeższego powietrza. Zaczerpnął je łapczywie, ponownie zanosząc się kaszlem._

_Obejrzał się pośpiesznie, czy jest jedyną postacią w ogrodzie. Przeczuwał, że Zakon Feniksa przybędzie tu szybciej, niż by tego chciał._

_Ponownie spojrzał na bladą twarz dziecka. Nie poczuł, jak na jego własnej wkrada się coś w rodzaju uśmiechu. Niepewnego, lecz szczerego. Chłopczyk wyciągnął ręce w stronę policzka mężczyzny, chwytając w dłonie ciemną brodę. Pociągnął za nią mocno, sprawiając, że brunet zaśmiał się ciepło, lecz po chwili spoważniał._

_Czas nieubłaganie uciekał. Musiał się śpieszyc. _

_Dla James'a i Lilly. Dla Harry'ego. Dla ostatniego z rodu Potterów. _

* * *

Obok centralnej lady panował największy tłok, a co za tym idzie największe zniecierpliwienie, nierzadko prowadzące do niemiłych incydentów. Trzech pracowników sklepu z widocznym doświadczeniem obsługiwało klientów, każdej osobie posyłając miły, lecz po kilku godzinach pracy nieco wymuszony uśmiech.

- Cholera, jak ja nie lubię piątkowych popołudni - szepnął Oliver do blondynki siedzącej na fotelu obok, odwracając się w stronę kasy, po czym wyciągnął z niej kilka monet. - Zapraszamy ponownie. Życzę miłego dnia - odrzekł sztucznie uprzejmym głosem do mężczyzny w skórzanej kurtce, który z cichym mruknięciem przyjął resztę, z pośpiechem odchodząc od lady. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, wciąż wpatrując w jasny ekran monitora.

- Wytrzymaj, kochaniutki, jeszcze godzinka i się zrywamy - odparła, wklepując w klawiaturę ciąg wyrazów i liczb, przerywając kliknięciami myszki.

- Nie zapominajcie o wieczornym spotkaniu z Panem Szefem. Podobno ma nam coś ciekawego do powiedzenia - ciemnooka dziewczyna o długich, czerwonych włosach, uprzednio stojąca po drugiej stronie okrągłej lady, podeszła do chłopaka, trzymając w dłoni pognieciony banknot. - Masz po dziesiątkach?

- Dzisiaj? - Oliver posłał jej zdruzgotane spojrzenie, po czym rozmienił banknot. - Doprawdy, czy Frankie specjalnie odbiera nam najpiękniejsze dni w tygodniu?

Czerwonowłosa zaśmiała się, wzruszając ramionami. Po dostrzeżeniu rosnącej kolejki, odwróciła się gwałtownie, wracając na swoje stanowisko.

- Najpiękniejszych? - blondynka spojrzała na niego, robiąc sobie kilkusekundową przerwę, wolną od jasnego wyświetlacza. - Czy ty przed chwilą nie wspominałeś o cholernych piątkach? - dodała ciszej, uważając na to, by nikt poza Oliverem jej nie usłyszał. Chłopak przewrócił oczami, uprzednio wydając paragon wysokiej klientce, zawzięcie rozmawiającej przez telefon.

- Mówiłem o popołudniach, Angie, po-po-łudniach. O cholera! - chłopak spojrzał ponad ramię następnego klienta, dostrzegając znajomą postac mężczyzny, wchodzącego do sklepu. - Przepraszam, to nie do pana - dodał, gdy mężczyzna stojący przed nim posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie.

Angie z zaciekawieniem spojrzała na osobę, żwawym krokiem kierującą się w ich stronę. Czarne włosy zawiązane w krótki kucyk oraz ciemna, przystrzyżona broda dodawała jego postaci swoistego charakteru. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, jego chód był sztywny, a zaciśnięta szczęka dodatkowo wyostrzała rysy twarzy. Rzadko widywała opiekuna Victora w takim stanie, uważała go za człowieka pogodnego oraz życzliwego, nie obnoszącego się ze swoim gniewem. Wiedziała, że tym razem na prawdę się stara.

"Oj Victor, Victor" - westchnęła w myśli, powracając do pracy, choc jej zmysły wciąż rejestrowały sytuację.

- Chyba zacznę mu współczuc - mruknął Oliver, starając się przybrac naturalnie spokojną oraz niewinną maskę pod tytułem "W czym mogę pomóc?".

Mężczyzna podszedł do lady, nie zwracając uwagi na kolejkę oraz oburzone skargi klientów, po czym zwrócił się do Olivera, mierząc go uważnym , oceniającym spojrzeniem.

- Gdzie on jest? - wycedził zimnym, wręcz lodowatym tonem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego, odtrącając od siebie myśl, że już niedługo może tego pożałowac.

- Alex, co za niespodzianka. Dawno u nas nie byłeś... - zamilkł, gdy usłyszał ciche, ostrzegawcze oraz pełne wyrzutu "Oliver".

I gdy spojrzał w brązowe oczy mężczyzny, dostrzegł w nich mieszaninę złości oraz strachu, głębokiego strachu i troski. Niespodziewanie opuścił wzrok, a jego wcześniejsze postanowienia względem przyjaciela pękły niczym bańka. "Muszą to wyjaśnic." - pomyślał, ponownie spoglądając na napiętą, wyraźnie zmartwioną twarz.

- Victor nocował na zapleczu - jego słowa brzmiały jak z głębokiej oddali, nie poznawał ich. Chciał coś dodac, lecz ubiegło go pełne ulgi "Dziękuję" i zanim otworzył usta, mężczyzna szedł w stronę wielkich, metalowych drzwi. Ponownie odwracając wzrok, dostrzegł zdezorientowane twarze klientów. Angie uśmiechała się do ekranu, kiwając głową. Margaret mrugnęła do niego, szybko wracając do swojego zajęcia.

"Może mi wybaczy." - pomyślał, lecz nie poczuł żalu.

* * *

Gabinet był słabo oświetlony. Nikłe promienie słońca przedzierały się przez ciemne, zasłonięte żaluzje, tworząc na czarno-białych ścianach jasne paski. Nowoczesny styl pomieszczenia dodawał mu surowego, zimnego charakteru. Panowała w nim nieprzyjemna atmosfera. Powszechnie, nie było to najchętniej odwiedzane miejsce przez pracowników sklepu.

Wysoki, szczupły szesnastolatek siedział na skórzanym fotelu, z maksymalnie wygiętym oparciem oraz rękami splecionymi z tyłu głowy. Ogromne, drewniane biurko posłużyło mu jako podnóżek. Chłopak miał zamknięte oczy, mimo to nie spał.

- Peru... - mruknął z rozmarzeniem. - Nigdy nie byłem w Peru. Cholera, nawet w Brazylii nie byłem. Gdybym tylko wiedział, że właśnie tam się zaszyjecie, napewno nie siedziałbym w Anglii. Ojciec milczał... Nie powiedział mi, rozumiesz? Nie powiedział własnemu synowi! - chłopak otworzył na chwilę oczy, marszcząc czoło, lecz zamknął je z powrotem; uśmiechnął się lekko - Ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie wybraliście właśnie Peru... Wiesz co? Stawiałem, że wrócicie do Stanów. Do Nowego Jorku, może Chicago , albo nawet Filadelfii. Nigdy bym nie wpadł, że wybierzecie południe.

- Wychodzi na to, że nasz plan się powiódł. _Nikt_ nie mógł się dowiedziec - chłopak o jasnobrązowych włosach, siedzący na skórzanej, czarnej sofie stojącej obok przeciwległej ściany od biurka, spojrzał na niego znad Timesa.

- Ojciec wiedział - zaznaczył blondyn, nie otwierając oczu. W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, przerywana stłumionymi rozmowami klientów z hali sklepowej. - Nie odezwałeś się przez całe trzy lata - Jason przerwał milczenie; spojrzał na przyjaciela, mrużąc oczy. Victor przekręcił leniwie stronę gazety. Nie patrzył na niego. - Dwa lata w nieświadomości, czy twój przyjaciel żyje, czy po prostu ma cię w dupie.

- Nie mogłem.

- Pierdolisz! - warknął blondyn, prostując się na fotelu. Szatyn spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, unosząc brwi. - Słyszałem, jak ojciec rozmawia z Alexem przez telefon.

- Czy ty mnie słuchasz? Mówiłem ci, _nikt_, prócz Franka...

- Wiem, Gallagher, że _nikt nie mógł się dowiedziec_, ale nie myśl sobie, że o tym zapomnę - przerwał, przeszywając przyjaciela, dezaprobującym wzrokiem. Victor westchnął ciężko, udając, że powraca do tekstu, nad którym tak na prawdę nie mógł się skupic.

- Jak było? - blondyn ponownie wygiął oparcie fotela, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Szatyn spojrzał na niego pytająco. - W Peru. Jak było?

- W porządku - chłopak wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

- W porządku? To wszystko?

- Dobra. Co chcesz wiedziec? - odparł z rezygnacją, odkładając na bok gazetę oraz dostrzegając, jak uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela powiększa się jednoznacznie.

- Nie bądź taki skromny, Gallagher, bo nie uwierzę. Trzy lata na wybrzeżach słonecznej Limy... No powiedź, jaka jest ta gorąca, latynoska krew? - Jason nie spuszczał z niego uważnego spojrzenia.

- Mogłem się tego domyślic. Hawks, czy na prawdę myślisz tylko o jednym?

- A więc? - pośpieszył go. Victor odpowiedział lekkim uśmiechem.

- Była taka jedna, może dwie.

- Może dzie... - zaczął blondyn, lecz jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez nadlatującą poduszkę. Złapał ją w locie, zanosząc się śmiechem.

- Na prawdę nie wiem, po co ci to mówię. Nie byłem tam na pierdolonych wakacjach! - warknął, opadając na oparcie sofy.

- Och, nie dąsaj się, Victor. Nie zapominaj, że to ja miałem by na ciebie obrażony - odparł Jason, gdy udało mu się opanowac rozbawienie. Podszedł do Victora, kładąc poduszkę na wcześniejsze miejsce, po czym opadł na nią ciężko. - I nie rób bałaganu, bo ojciec nie będzie zadowolony.

- Powiedział ten, który przed chwilą upierdolił biurko brudnymi butami? - szatyn uniósł wyzywająco brew.

- Naciągnąłeś hiszpańskim - powiedział chłopak, ignorując pytanie.

- Co? - Victor wpadł w lekkie zdezorientowanie.

- Wcześniej mówiłeś jak turysta z Francji. Teraz jak turysta z Hiszpanii, czasowo mieszkający we Francji, który przyjechał do Anglii zahaczając o Amerykę.

- Co? - mina szatyna wciąż wyrażała zdumienie. Jason zaśmiał się lekko.

- Masz najdziwniejszy akcent, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. Victor otworzył usta. - Tak, mówię poważnie. A teraz wytłumaczysz mi, używając swojego uroczego akcenciku, o co pokłóciłeś się z Alexem.

Jason dostrzegł, jak jego przyjaciel pochmurnieje w ułamku sekundy, z doświadczenia wiedząc, że nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego niepewnie, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając. Gdy przemówił, w jego głosie nie pobrzmiewał cień wesołości.

- Ostrzegał mnie, że nie będzie tolerował jakichkolwiek tajemnic - odparł.

- Chodziło mu konkretnie o bitwę na Pokątnej? - dopytał.

- Nie zauważyłem rozciętej kurtki. On wręcz przeciwnie - mruknął w odpowiedzi. - Powiedziałem, że nie przestanę walczyc. On... - zaczął, lecz jego głos załamał się na krótko. Kontynuował coraz słabiej, ciszej. - On dodał, że to synowie powinni grzebac ojców. Nie odwrotnie i...

- I?

- I przypomniałem mu, że jest wojna, że takie zachowania już dawno przestały byc aktualne i... Cholera, Jason, chyba przesadziłem - chłopak schował twarz w drżące dłonie, garbiąc się.

- Victor, co mu powiedziałeś? - blondyn ścisnął uspokajająco jego ramię, patrząc na niego bacznie.

- Powiedziałem, że mój ojciec zmarł szesnaście lat temu. Rozumiesz? - chłopak spojrzał na niego niemal błagalnie. - Alex traktuje mnie jak syna, a ja... Czasami powinienem ugryźc się w język.

- Przez wzgląd na uprzejmośc nie zaprzeczę - Jason zaśmiał się krótko, mocniej ściskając ramię przyjaciela. Nie przejmuj się...

- Uciekłem stamtąd jak cholerny tchórz! - przerwał mu.

- Chcesz znac moje zdanie? - Viktor odpowiedział mu lekkim skinieniem. - Może nie powiem nic błyskotliwego, ale powinieneś tam wrócic i wszystko mu wyjaśnic. Nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby okazało się, że szuka ciebie, przeczesując cały Londyn... - uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, dodając otuchy.

- Jestem idiotą... - stęknął Jason, przeczesując jasnobrązowe włosy.

- Jesteś dziś niebywale samokrytyczny. Idź już. Ach! Tak à propos spotkania, może uda mi się porozmawiac z ojcem o twojej nieobecności - spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając konspiracyjnie.

- Dzięki - powiedział Victor, lecz jego głos został zagłuszony przez głośne pukanie do drzwi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chciałabym zaznaczyc, że na początku rozdziały będą lekko zawiłe, jednak z każdym kolejnym rozdziałem postaram się wszystko poukładac, wyjaśnic.

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zainteresowali się tym tekstem, a zwłaszcza **Giustinie** (przepraszam, jeśli źle odmieniłam). Ogromnie się cieszę, że moje opowiadanie przypadło Ci do gustu, mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę Cię w kolejnych rozdziałach. :)

Wspomnienia będą pojawiac się regularnie, zazwyczaj na początku. Chciałabym ukazywac w nich chociaż cząstkę minionego życia Victora.

Dodatkowo proszę o konstruktywną opinię. Potrzebuję Waszych komentarzy. :)

Rozdział nie sprawdzony.

_Enjoy!_

**Rozdział 2**

_Głośne pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z głębokich rozmyślań, otrząsnęło. Wstał gwałtownie od stołu, przewracając do połowy pełną szklankę z kawą. Ciemny płyn rozlał się po powierzchni blatu, z cichym pluskiem skapując na drewnianą podłogę._

_Kolejny dźwięk dobywający się zza drzwi wydawał się donośniejszy, wrogi. Mężczyzna zaklął cicho pod nosem, dobywając różki. Ścisnął ją mocno, przechodząc przez czarną kałużę. Szedł wolno, niemal bezgłośnie._

_- Wiem, że tam jesteś, Alex! Otwórz - w znajomym, stłumionym przez drzwi głosie nie przebrzmiewała prośba. Dźwięczało w nim żądanie._

_Z całych sił starał się zachowac spokój, przynajmniej pozorny. Wiedział, że nie mógł uniknąc tego spotkania. Czekał na niego odkąd opuścił dom Potterów, mimo to nie był przygotowany na konfrontację, która ewidentnie miała między nimi zajśc. On miał Harry'ego. Dumbledore miał władzę._

_Dźwięk przekręcanego zamka zabrzmiał złowieszczo wśród ciszy, która zapadła. Otworzył drzwi, nie zmniejszając uścisku na różdżce. Spojrzał w błękitne oczy, poznaczone ciemnymi sińcami. Patrzył na twarz, z której nie zdołał nic wyczytac. Dumbledore nie próbował wtargnąc do jego umysłu. Nie musiał._

_- Mogę wejśc? - pytanie poprzedzał słaby uśmiech. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, z nieruchomą miną wypatrując dotychczas nieczytelnych intencji, kierującymi przybyłym. Nie poruszył się. Starszy westchnął głęboko, kiwając głową. - Wiem co zrobiłeś, Aleksandrze. Wiesz o tym - jego głos był głęboki, lecz spokojny. - Syriusz widział cię, gdy deportowałeś się z Doliny Godryka - mężczyzna zaklął w myśli, lecz nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. Wciąż stał w milczeniu. Gośc patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, najwyraźniej oczekując reakcji. Kontynuował, gdy ta nie nadeszła. - Gdy Syriusz dotarł do domu, zastał tam trzy ciała - chwila ciszy jeszcze mocniej zgęściła napiętą atmosferę. - Jesteś Mistrzem Transmutacji, Alexandrze. Pan Black zdołał się nabrac, szczerze mówiąc ja również, na początku. Harry przeżył. Podmieniłeś ciała. Jest u ciebie, prawda? - mężczyzna odpowiedział delikatnym, niemal niezauważalnym kiwnięciem głowy. Na twarzy Dumbledore'a pojawił się nikły uśmiech satysfakcji. - Domyślałem się, dlatego nie pozwoliłem, by ciało tego biednego skrzata przeszło sekcję. Twój plan wydaje mi się na prawdę dobry, chcesz ukryc Harry'ego przed Voldemortem - profesor pokiwał z uznaniem głową. - Jednak w jednym się pomyliłeś, Aleksandrze. To, co zrobiłeś jest niedopuszczalne. Harry nie może u ciebie zostac._

_Mężczyzna poczuł, jak wrogośc do profesora zrasta do granic. Nie pokazał tego, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od spotkania._

_- Jestem jego rodziną, Albusie. Harry zostanie ze mną - starał się zachowac jak najspokojniejszy ton._

_- Harry powinien trafic do najbliższej rodziny. W domu Dursleyów będzie najbezpieczniejszy. Nie sądzę, byś mógł zapewnic mu należytą opiekę. Jesteś młody, Aleksandrze, nie wiesz, na czym polega rodzicielstwo i co się za nim kryję._

_Tym razem mężczyzna z całych sił powstrzymał się od rzucenia klątwy niewybaczalnej w iście stronniczego profesora transmutacji. Miał ochotę wypchnąc go za drzwi, łamiąc co najmniej nos. Jedyne, co zrobił, to pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową._

_- Nie zapominaj, Albusie, że to mugole. To oni nie zdołają zapewnic mu ochrony, odeprzec ataku ze strony Czarnego Lorda. Voldemort ich zmiecie, bez magii są bezbronni, a Harry narażony na niebezpieczeństwo._

_Dumbledore patrzył na niego uważnie, po chwili odparł lekko zmęczonym głosem._

_- Mogę wejśc? - mężczyzna odsunął się od drzwi w niemym geście zgody, po czym zamknął drzwi za gościem. Zaprosił go do salonu, na którego podłodze wciąż widniała czarna plama. Usunął ją sprawnym machnięciem dłoni. - Co u Harry'ego?_

_- Śpi - odpowiedział, nie wspominąc o tym, jak długo czasu zajęło mu ułożenie go do snu. Chłopczyk płakał przez cały wieczór. Przestał, gdy dopadło go zmęczenie._

_Dumbledore kiwnął głową, po czym spojrzał na niego uważnie, pobłażliwie._

_- Alexandrze, jesteś młody, niedawno skończyłeś dwadzieścia lat, spójrzmy na to realnie, jak chcesz zaopiekowac się Harrym?_

_Mężczyzna prychnął, lekko rozdrażniony. "Co ty pierdolisz, Dumbledore?"_

_- Poproszę o pomoc brata. Frank ma syna w wieku Harry'ego - odpowiedział. Na twarzy gościa pojawiło się nieukrywane zdziwienie. Zmarszczył brwi._

_- Twój brat wyjechał do Stanów, jeśli dobrze pamiętam... - odrzekł, na co Alex kiwnął twierdząco głową. Uśmiechnął się szeroko._

_- Czy to nie polepsza sytuacji, Albusie? Wyjadę z Anglii, będę z dala od Voldemorta, od Śmierciożerców. "Od ciebie" - dodał w myśli, z satysfakcją patrząc jak przegrana na twarzy rozmówcy pogłębia się z każdą sekundą._

_- Nie sądzę, by było to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Myślę, że Petunia Dursley... - zaczął, po chwili namysłu, lecz przerwał mu spokojny głos._

_- Tej kobiety nawet nie interesował fakt, że została ciotką, Albusie, nie oszukujmy się, ale Petunia już dawno odwróciła się od Lilly._

_Dumbledore wstał niespodziewanie, z zaciętą miną podchodząc do drzwi. Alxander, nie spodziewając się tak gwałtownej reakcji również wstał, ponownie ściskając różdżkę. Profesor spojrzał na niego bez cienia radości._

_- Nie mogę żądac od ciebie Harry'ego, dlatego domagam się regularnych listów - głębokie westchnięcie. Kolejne słowa przychodziły mężczyźnie z widocznym trudem. - Pomogę ci. Przyjdź jutro do mojego gabinetu w Hogwarcie._

_Alex patrzył na niego z nieukrywanym niedowierzaniem. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ta rozmowa zakończy się tak szybko, dodatkowo z takim rezultatem._

_- Dziękuję - zdołał wykrztusic. - Ja... Dziękuję, Albusie. Nie wiesz, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy._

_- Wiem. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Alexandrze - Gdy mężczyzna przeszedł przez próg, odwrócił się do niego ponownie. - Za dwa dni odbędzie się pogrzeb. Powinieneś się zjawic._

* * *

Drzwi otworzyły się cicho, bez ponownego uprzedzenia. Przez niewielką szparę dostrzegli spokojną, jasną twarz Angie, uśmiechającą się do nich przepraszająco.

- Wybaczcie, kochani, że przerwę wasze potajemne spotkanie po latach, ale ktoś chce się z tobą zobaczyc, Victor - chłopak spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem, marszcząc brwi. - Nie pytaj, chodź - pośpieszyła go kiwnięciem głowy, po czym odwróciła się, wychodząc z gabinetu. Victor spojrzał na Jasona z nieukrywanym przerażeniem, ten z kolei uśmiechał się do niego z satysfakcją, wzrokiem wskazując niedomknięte drzwi. Chłopak poczuł, jak jego dłonie zaczynają drżec.

- Mam przerąbane - stwierdził, podchodząc do wyjścia.

- Nie pękaj, człowieku! Idź już - Jason pchnął go za drzwi, oddając w ręce blondynki w czarnej, firmowej koszulce, która machinalnie złapała go za ramię, ciągnąc w stronę zaplecza. Wprawnie manewrowała w ogólnie panującym tłumie, omijając przechodzących ludzi. Victor nie protestował, dając się doprowadzic do drzwi. Czuł, jak jego serce wybija nieregularny, przyśpieszony rytm.

Nie zorientował się, gdy wszedł na zaplecze, oraz kiedy Angie puściła jego rękę, zostawiając samego. Przekraczając próg, dostrzegł znajomą, zgarbioną postac, siedzącą na fotelu po lewej stronie. Gdy wszedł, mężczyzna wstał gwałtownie, po czym zamarł w bezruchu, wbijając w niego ciemny, zmartwiony wzrok. W ułamku sekundy poczuł, jak wypełnia go coraz mocniejsze poczucie winy.

- Przepraszam - wyszeptał przez ściśnięte gardło, po czym opuścił na moment wzrok. Ponownie spojrzał na opiekuna, gdy usłyszał, jak ten kieruje się w jego stronę. Patrzył, jak Alex omija go, wychodząc z zaplecza. Bez słowa skierował się za mężczyzną, wbijając wzrok w lśniącą podłogę, ignorując zaniepokojone spojrzenia kierowane w jego stronę.

Gdy opuścili budynek, poczuł, jak chłodne powietrze rozwiewa jego bezładne włosy; westchnął głęboko. Spojrzał na Alexa, idącego przed nim w znacznym odstępie, szybkim krokiem zbliżał się do ciemnej, połyskującej w słońcu terenówki. Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi od strony kierowcy, po czym wsiadł do samochodu, nie odwracając się w stronę Victora.

Przekręcił kluczyk, gdy chłopak usiadł obok. Ruszyli w milczeniu, które przerwał starszy, cichym, zaostrzonym głosem.

- Zapnij pasy - powiedział, skręcając na skrzyżowaniu. Chłopak wykonał posłusznie polecenie, spoglądając niepewnie na mężczyznę.

- Alex... - podjął, lecz nie do końca widział jak mógł zacząc. Czuł wstyd oraz żal.

- Porozmawiamy w domu - oznajmił mężczyzna, kręcąc kierownicą, wpatrując się przy tym w ruchliwą jezdnię.

Droga upłynęła w pełnym napięcia milczeniu.

* * *

- Mam wątpliwości, czy dobrze zrobiłem, ucząc cię walki - pozornie spokojny głos Alexa przerwał ciszę panującą w pomieszczeniu. Mężczyzna stał, opierając ręce o oparcie fotela. Uważnie patrzył na Victora, siedzącego na sofie, który posępnie wpatrywał się w spokojny obraz za oknem. - Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że rzucisz się w pierwszą lepszą bitwę, nie racząc mnie o tym nawet poinformowac.

Ponowna, nieprzyjemna cisza zapanowała między nimi; mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pochmurno.

- Myślałem nad tym, Victorze i doszedłem do niezbyt przyjemnego, lecz ważnego faktu - chłopak odwrócił wzrok od okna, spoglądając na opiekuna pytającym wzrokiem. Ten uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Zmiana nazwiska nie zmieniła charakteru, który odziedziczyłeś po przodkach. Zapomniałem, że jesteś Potterem - odparł, na co chłopak odpowiedział cichym śmiechem.

- Ty również - zaznaczył szatyn, z udawanym zamyśleniem. - Jeśli chciałeś mnie obrazic, nie bardzo...

- Nie chciałem - wtrącił starszy, siadając obok niego. Jego kolejne słowa brzmiały niebywale poważnie. - James był dla mnie jak starszy brat. Uwielbiał ryzyko, uczestniczył w prawie każdej walce ze Śmierciożercami, które nie raz mogły skończyc się tragicznie. Jego rodzice , Lilly... - nagle urwał, zamrugał gwałtownie, opuszczając na moment głowę, jakby coś go dręczyło, dusiło w środku. Spojrzał na Victora ciemnym, zmienionym wzrokiem. Ścisnął jego ramię. - Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem, Vic i choc wiem, że nie mogę kontrolowac ciebie na każdym kroku, nie mogę ci niczego zakazac... James nie zawsze zachowywał się rozważnie. Wiem, że to twój ojciec, jednak... - nie dokończył swojej myśli, wciąż wyglądając, jakby coś go dręczyło. - Bądź ostrożny, Vic - odarł, mocniej ściskając jego ramię. Wstał gwałtownie, w ułamku sekundy zmieniając wyraz twarzy. Uśmiechnął się. - Jest coś jeszcze, Młody, o czym powinienem ci powiedziec. - powiedział.

Victor spojrzał na niego nieco zdezorientowanym wzrokiem.

- Wczoraj rozmawiałem z Albusem - oznajmił Alex, na co chłopak przekręcił się niespokojnie na sofie. Czuł, jak rozczarowanie wypełnia jego serce. "Znowu przeprowadzka." - po głowie przeszła mu ponura myśl, o której starał się nie myślec od przyjazdu do Anglii. Kolejny wyjazd w nieznane miejsce nie napełniała go radością, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie chciał ponownie opóścic przyjaciół, znajomych, domu. Nie... "Dom" nie był odpowiednim słowem. Od kilkunastu lat pojęcie "dom" w jego słowniku oznaczało dziesiątki odrębnych miejsc. Poprawniejsze byłoby wyrażenie "rodzinne strony"...

Czasami pragnął zaznac normalnego życia.

- Wróciliśmy zaledwie tydzień temu, Alex, nawet nie zdążyłem się ze wszystkimi przywitac... - przerwał, patrząc, jak uśmiech na twarzy opiekuna znacznie się poszerza. Uniósł pytająco brew.

- Nigdzie nie wyjeżdżamy, Vic, zostajemy w Londynie.

- Na miesiąc, dwa? - chłopak wciąż wydawał się byc sceptycznie nastawiony na słowa mężczyzny, który wzruszył ramionami.

- Hogwart, Victorze - Alex zignorował pytanie, uśmiechając się. - Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwartcie, słyszałeś o niej, prawda? - spytał z udawaną ciekawością.

Victor niemal zachłysnął się, słysząc jego słowa. Patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Żartujesz? Chcesz mi powiedziec, że...

- ...po wakacjach zaczynasz swój szósty, a zarazem pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie. Tak, to właśnie chcę powiedziec. Oczywiście będzie się to łączyło z zachowaniem pewnej ostrożności, oraz...

- Przepraszam, Alex - chłopak przerwał mu.

- Za co?

- Za to, co powiedziałem. Ty... - zmieszał się wyraźnie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do jakichkolwiek wyznań, do szczerości. - ...zawsze będziesz moim drugim ojcem, Alex.

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

- To ja przepraszam, Młody. Za wszystko - Alex objął go niespodziewanie. - Kocham cię, Victor i nigdy o tym nie zapominaj. Nigdy.

Victor zacisnął powieki, czując, jak gorące, zdradzieckie łzy napływają do jego oczu.

Płakał, gdy po raz pierwszy opuścili Nowy Jork, Franka, Sophie oraz Jasona, wyruszając do Francji. Płakał, mówiąc Alexowi o spotkaniu z Peterem Pettigrew, który rozpoznał w nim rysy ojca. Płakał, gdy uciekali z Francji, z Akademii Beauxbatons. Płakał, gdy budził się z przerażających koszmarów, nawiedzających go we śnie.

Płakał wiele razy, jednak w tym momencie było to zupełnie inne, nowe uczucie. Tak nieznane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 3**

_**I'm afraid of being hurt it's true  
But not afraid of any physical pain**_

**Jack White**

_W jasnym, przestronnym salonie panowała przyjemna cisza, zmącona wyłącznie cichym szumem drzew z zewnątrz oraz stukaniem noża, dobiegającego z kuchni, oddzielonej od pokoju wyłącznie niewielkimi schodkami._

_Bystre promienie słońca wpadały przez duże okno, przedzierały się przez śnieżnobiałe, długie, delikatnie powiewające firany. Słońce oświetlało ogromny, drewniany stół, na którym rozłożone były liczne dokumenty, gazety oraz puste, bądź zapisane kartki papieru. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna pochylał się przez chwilę nad jednym z arkuszy, marszcząc czoło. Mruknął niewyraźnie, przecierając zmęczone oczy._

_- Powinniśmy go bardziej przygotowac. Nie przyjmie tego z łatwością - błękitnooka blondynka, stojąca za kuchenną wyspą podniosła wzrok znad pokrojonej marchewki, starając się uchwycic spojrzenie męża. Brunet zakreślił ołówkiem kilka linijek tekstu nad którym się pracował, po czym zerknął na kobietę._

_- Wiedział, że nadejdzie ten dzień, kiedy będą musieli wyjechac - odparł. - To mądry chłopiec. Poradzi sobie - dodał, odchylając się na fotelu. Zacisnął powieki w celu zniwelowania coraz większego zmęczenia, powodującego rozmazywanie się niewielkich liter._

_- Gdyby poszedł do Szkoły w Anglii..._

_- To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne, Sophie - mężczyzna przerwał kobiecie, która wpatrywała się w niego zmrużonym wzrokiem. - Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Leo nie może uczyc się w Hogwarcie._

_Kobieta pochyliła się nad stołem, podtrzymując się rogu blatu._

_- To niesprawiedliwe, Frank. Cholernie niesprawiedliwe. Kiedy zobaczymy ich kolejny raz? Za rok? Dwa? Może już nigdy... A co z Jasonem? Razem z Leem są dla siebie jak bracia. Takie rozdzielenie na lata na pewno nie wpłynie na nich dobrze - kobieta próbowała zapanowac nad coraz bardziej łamiącym się głosem, z marnym skutkiem. Podniosła głowę, spoglądając na podchodzącego do niej męża zaszklonymi oczami. - Czy myśleliście nad dobrem Lea? - powiedziała z nieukrywanym wyrzutem._

_- Tak - odpowiedział mężczyzna, ściskając jej szczupłą dłoń. - Właśnie dlatego muszą wyjechac. Leo będzie tam najbardziej bezpieczny._

_Kobieta wydawała się byc nieprzekonana jego słowami._

_- A Dumbledore? To potężny czarodziej - mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok na wspomniane nazwisko._

_- Gdyby Dumbledore był na tyle potężny, nie dopuściłby do śmierci Potterów - Rysy jego twarzy na moment się wyostrzyły, jednak po chwili zmiękły . - Mi również jest ciężko, Sophie, ale zrozum, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie._

_Między nimi zapadła cisza. Kobieta oparła głowę o ramię mężczyzny, wsłuchując się w stłumione głosy dwójki dziesięciolatków, bawiących się na piętrze. Traktowała Lea jak drugiego syna. Kochała go równie mocno i szczerze, jak Jasona; wiedziała, że dla tej dwójki zrobiłaby wszystko._

_Doskonale pamiętała dzień, w którym Alex złożył im niespodziewaną wizytę, dokładnie dziesięc lat temu. Z łatwością mogła przwołac każdy szczegół, każdą emocję, która zagościła między nimi w tamtej pamiętnej chwili. Początkowe zdziwienie, szok, niezrozumienie. Późniejsza determinacja._

_Pokochała Lea i wiedziała, że rozstanie z nim nie będzie dla niej prostym doświadczeniem._

_- To nasz drugi syn - szepnęła, niemal bezgłośnie, jednak bliskośc, którą dzieliła z mężem sprawiła, że doskonale usłyszał jej słowa. Objął ją ramieniem, całując w czoło. Zgodził się, nie wypowiadając słowa. Wiedziała o tym._

_Ponownie zapadła cisza._

_Z góry dobiegł ich głośny, chłopięcy śmiech. Chwilę potem ze schodów zbiegł rozbawiony Jason, w dłoni ściskający miotłę. Kilka stopni za nim kroczył chudy chłopiec o ciemnych blond włosach, które opadały na blade czoło. Uśmiechał się skromnie._

_- Mamo! Możemy polatac? - spytał brunet, patrząc na kobietę błagalnym spojrzeniem. Sophie uśmiechnęła się ciepło._

_- Tylko ubierzcie się ciepło i nie oddalajcie za bariery - odparła. - Nie zapomnijcie o obiedzie._

_- Dzięki mamo! - chłopiec skoczył machinalnie do drzwi, jedną ręką łapiąc za kurtkę, drugą ściskając ramię przybranego brata. - Choc Leo, bierz swoją miotłę._

_Nim kobieta zdążyła ponownie otworzyc usta, dwójka dziesięciolatków zniknęła za drzwiami, wśród głośnego trzaśnięcia. Westchnęła cicho, odwracając się do męża, który uśmiechnął się do niej smutno, niemal pocieszająco. Ścisnął jej ramię, po czym bez słowa wrócił do salonu, siadając za stołem wypełnionym dokumentami._

_Nie minęła minuta, gdy w pokoju ponownie zabrzmiało głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Domownicy odwrócili się zaskoczeni, kierując wzrok w stronę wyjścia._

_- Alex? - Frank spojrzał na wysokiego mężczyznę o ciemnych włosach splątanych w krótki kucyk, na którego twarzy widniała nieukrywana złośc. Brunet cisnął gwałtownie skórzaną teczkę, którą do tej pory ściskał w dłoni na szarą sofę, po czym zdjął długi, czarny płaszcz, który chwilę później, z równie wielkim impetem wylądował na torbie. Nie zwracając uwagi na rzucane mu zaskoczone spojrzenia opadł na fotel, po czym skulił się, przecierając twarz drżącymi dłońmi._

_- Za tydzień - stęknął, garbiąc się jeszcze bardziej. - Za tydzień wyjeżdżamy._

* * *

_Od pożegnania z rodziną Curtisami nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Czekanie na lotnisku odbyło się w zupełnej ciszy. Nie posłał Alexowi nawet jednego spojrzenia. Czuł wypełniające go od środka uczucie nieprzyjemnej obojętności i utraty czegoś ważnego. Utraty rodziny, domu..._

_Nie odezwał się na pokładzie samolotu, ignorował wysyłane w jego stronę zmartwione spojrzenia Alexa. Nie odpowiedział, gdy jego przybrany ojciec zapytał go, czy dobrze się czuje. Czuł się fatalnie. Z każdą minutą czuł coraz silniejsze mdłości, coraz silniejsze uczucie utraty, które zajmowało miejsce początkowej obojętności, lecz wciąż nie mógł znaleźc w sobie wystarczająco dużo sił, by spojrzec na Alexa. Kiedy ten ścisnął jego ramię, szarpnął się gwałtownie. Wyrzuty sumienia miały nadejśc dopiero później._

_Kiedy pokonali połowę drogi, obojętnośc zniknęła całkowicie. Poczuł pierwsze ukłucie w sercu. Każde kolejne było coraz mocniejsze, bardziej nieznośne. Niechciane wspomnienia zagościły w jego umyśle, pojawiały się i znikały, zostawiając za sobą kolejną dawkę bólu._

_Spojrzenia kierowane w jego stronę były coraz częstsze. Odwrócony w stronę okna, dostrzegał w nim niewyraźne odbicie odwracającego się do niego Alexa. Nie widział wyrazu jego twarzy. Nie chciał. Udawanie niewzruszonego przychodziło mu coraz trudniej._

_Zmrużył powieki, za którymi machinalnie ukształtowały się kolejne wspomnienia. Otworzył je automatycznie, gdy poczuł duszącą gulę w gardle. Zacisnął drżące dłonie; oddychał z coraz większym trudem._

_Alex odwrócił się do niego po raz kolejny._

_- Leo? - szepnął, ściskając niepewnie ramię chłopca. - Leo, spójrz na mnie, proszę._

_- Chciałbym, żeby wszystko było jak dawniej - wypalił, nie spełniając prośby ojca. Tęsknota za tym, co kończyło się z każdym kilometrem oddalającym ich od Ameryki przebiła skrywane emocje. Zaszlochał, opierając głowę o oparcie przeciwległego fotelu. Łzy napływały do jego oczu z coraz większym nasileniem._

_Mężczyzna objął go ramieniem, przyciągając w swoją stronę. Nie poczuł oporu ze strony chłopca._

_Dziesięciolatek przylgnął do jego ramienia, rzewny płacz został stłumiony przez materiał swetra._

_- Wszystko się ułoży, Leo, wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz - Alex oparł brodę o głowę syna, głaszcząc uspokajająco jego rozjaśnione magicznie włosy._

_Pasażerowie samolotu wysyłali im czytelne spojrzenia. Jedna ze stewardes zainteresowała się, czy wszystko w porządku. Zbył ją krótkim kiwnięciem głowy._

_Po kilku minutach kojących zapewnień, oraz późniejszych przeprosinach obu stron, Leo spojrzał zaczerwienionymi oczami na zmartwiony wzrok przybranego ojca._

_- Kiedy ponownie ich spotkamy? - spytał z nieukrywaną nadzieją w głosie._

_- Myślę, że szybciej, niż się spodziewasz - słaby, dodający otuchy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny. Jego myśli okazały się zwodnicze._

* * *

W "Dziurawym Kotle" panowała beztroska, letnia atmosfera. Zwłaszcza w okresie wakacji nieletni klienci pojawiali się w tym miejscu sporadycznie. Kremowe Piwo należało do bardzo rzadkich zamówień. Był to idealny czas na dokładne opróżnienie zapasów Ognistej Whisky, czy brandy.

Szary dym kłębił się nad sufitem, tłumiąc przygaszone światło, dobywające się z żyrandoli, mieszał z zapachem alkoholu, tworząc nieprzyjemny zaduch. Nie przeszkadzał on jednak klientom pubu, którzy ochoczo zamawiali kolejne porcje mocniejszych trunków. Śmiech oraz rozmowy stawały się coraz donośniejsze, lecz również mniej zrozumiałe. Wszyscy zdawali się zapomniec o wydarzeniach ostatnich tygodni. Bitwa na Ulicy Pokątnej stała się dla nich nic nieznaczącym wspomnieniem.

Dwie postacie, siedzące w najbardziej oddalonym miejscu w pubie, sprawiała wrażenie niewidocznych. Nikt z obecnych nie zaprzątał sobie głowy tym, co nie dzieje się obok jego stolika, chyba, że były to zaczepki.

Nieznajomi, ubrani w długie, ciemne płaszcze i ciężkie buty uważnie obserwowali sytuację panującą w pomieszczeniu znad głębokich kapturów, popijając przy tym piwo. Za każdym razem, gdy drzwi pubu otwierały się, jeden z nich kierował na nie uważny wzrok, starając się zidentyfikowac sylwetkę nowego klienta poprzez kłęby dymu.

- Spóźnia się - oznajmił jeden, po czym upił duży łyk ze swojego kufla. Drugi nie odpowiedział; zmrużył oczy, widocznie czymś zainteresowany.

- Już jest - odparł, patrząc na wysokiego mężczyznę, przekraczającego próg pubu. Postac podeszła do baru, składając szybkie zamówienie. Kiedy otrzymała trunek, machinalnie skierowała się w stronę stolika zajmowanego przez dwójkę obserwatorów. Mężczyzna opadł na wolne krzesło, po czym bez słowa upił połowę płynu ze swojego kufla. Spojrzał na dwójkę spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Myślę, że wkurwiony to zbyt delikatne słowo - powiedział, po czym ponownie zasmakował spienionego piwa. - Resztę możecie dopowiedziec sobie sami.

Jedna z postaci pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Nikt nie odpowiedział, czekając na kontynuację informacji.

- Pan zaczyna coś podejrzewac - dodał, stłumionym głosem, taksując dwójkę uważnym wzrokiem. - Na mnie również przyjdzie pora, cholera, czuję to. Nie liczcie, że będę wam pomagał wiecznie.

- Nie zakładajmy najgorszego, Wilkes - odparł mężczyzna w płaszczu.

- Stwierdzam fakty, Rycerzyku - przybyły oparł się o łokciami o blat drewnianego, wytartego stołu, opierając brodę o splecione dłonie. - Nie wiem, gdzie nauczyliście się tak walczyc, ale dziękuję. Widok jego miny był bezcenną rozrywką.

- To my powinniśmy podziękowac tobie, Wilkes. Ryzykujesz naprawdę wiele - odezwał się drugi.

- Nie więcej, jak wy - rzucił. - Nie ukrywam, że się śpieszę, i nie przyszedłem tu, by przeprowadzic z wami miłą pogawędkę. Jak już mówiłem, Czarny Pan jest wściekły, jak już wiecie stracił zbyt wielu ludzi. On nigdy nie zapomina o porażkach.

- Do czego zmierzasz?

- Zemści się. Planuje coś większego. To już nie będzie zabawa, Rycerzyki - odpowiedział, jak najbardziej ściszonym głosem, pochylając się nad stołem oraz zerkając, czy żaden klient pubu nie podsłuchuje ich rozmowy. Dwójka nie okazała emocji.

- Czy możesz podac więcej informacji? - spytał jeden, patrząc na niego spokojnie.

- Nie. Nie w tej chwili - mężczyzna pokiwał przecząco głową, zrywając się z krzesła. - Czas na mnie. Trzymajcie się.

Wyszedł z pubu, nie czekając na podziękowania, odprowadzany wzrokiem przez dwójkę znajomych.

- Spodziewałem się tego - odrzekł jeden, gdy drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym trzaśnięciem, stłumionym przez ogólnie panującą wrzawę.

- Co zrobimy?

- Jak to co, Victorze? Będziemy walczyc.

* * *

Na początku dziękuję za czytanie, komentowanie, dodawanie do ulubionych oraz obserwowanie.

Przepraszam, że rozdział nie pojawiał się przez długi okres. Złożenie tego na szkołę byłoby najprostszym wyjściem, dlatego ja składam to na moją koszmarną nieumiejętnośc organizowania czasu.

Rozdział wydaje się nudny, ale postaram się, by kolejne publikacje już takie nie były. Jeśli będą, krzyczcie! Jeśli są zbyt melancholijne, proszę o zwrócenie uwagi.

Wciąż czekam na waszą opinię. Chciałabym wiedziec, co robię źle, jakie rzeczy wymagają poprawki oraz oczywiście, co sądzicie o opowiadaniu.

Jeśli chodzi o rozdział, na pewno zauważyliście :"Leo?!". Zapewniam, że jest to ostanie imię Harry'ego, a uzasadnienie, dlaczego musiał zmienic personalia pojawi się w kolejnych rozdziałach. Wspomnę tylko, że jest to związane z Peterem Pettigrew.

Dodam, że tekst nie został sprawdzony, za każdym razem gdy zaczynam go ponownie czytac mam ochotę zmienic wszystko, dosłownie.

Jeszcze raz dziękuję za czytanie.

Do następnego!


End file.
